battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
My archived talk page can be found here. ---- Ah, a nice fresh view of.... ....nothingness. So basiclly the template is a box where I just fill in what I need and send it? Okay, pretty good idea. Also, did you see Sam's talk page yet? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that IS the message you are looking for. As in the one I subnoted with bullets. Read that one, he got this really funny typo. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC) The blog I just update it and add another video.. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello What do you have in mind for these templates? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Green Light You have the go, and do what you feel just. But try not to alter "Templarte:VandalAlert" because the coding is a little complex. For the userboxes, tell me what you plan to do first. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok Work on what you will! Anyway, I am a little busy, so my response will delay a bit... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry that sound a little rude, I was just in rush...;) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates Go for it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the template Much faster than bots and less annoying than community message! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I know I did that to some other templates Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, lets see Since you do occationally stop by my user page, did you check out a rather new "funny captions" section at the bottom of my page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, right which remind me, did you saw that blog I wrote about this wiki failed "successor?" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Clone Trooper helmet contest.do you want to join yes or no if you have google: *type in clone trooper helmet *find the phase 2 white clone helmet *save the image *and get started go to the blog that says HELMET CONTEST Hey, a little gathering time. I might need your help re-starting the Republic Commando wiki, as is very very quiet there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hello! Blaze! I know that you are probably too busy to check this message, but just to let you know you are still in my memory and just for the joy of the Holiday Season, I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *And I also kept my promise of my profile pic having a snowball shooter! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, EternalBlaze! How come you are just an Anonymous now? In another word, how are you doing? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! Sorry for the late reply :P but I had a stockpile of a summer, so I can only skim through and can't edit. Now I am fine (except some homework) and doing great! And also, welcome back! I know you are busy, so feel free to stop by anytime! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *Ha, it is good that you changed your signature, the yellow and blue contrast hurts my eyes! :) I am sure that you try to find time for the wiki, but don't worry if you don't show up, we understand (well, I do, at least), and make sure you keep your mind at task at hand, because as of now, the wiki will always be here! ;D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) *Well, your signature was fine when the background was all black, but when it is grey-ish like this, those colors give a strained color "texture." Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) *I see...Also, speaking of signatures, can you take a look at User:Freeman23's talk page? I posted a layout of a basic signature for him, can you see if that would work on the signature preferance? Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Mmm....which signature does not work when you put in four tildes? Your's or the one I gave him? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) *I can change the text but the for the button, ask Chance. I will tell you how to change the text in a bit, gotta helter skelter to school now! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *Okay: The text can be changed in the Wikia's Special:Allmessages. Note that this is a very long list of all of the messages in your wikia. And in default case, almost all of them will be a redlink, as it is default. Go down a long way until you encounter Searchbutton (or, as I accendentally found: just type in MediaWiki:Searchbutton on the search bar). As I said, it should be a redlink, and once you click it, it will take you to a source page format with the default word "Search." Replace it with whatever and if I pinpoint the page correctly, it should alter it in a few minutes (or hours, I don't know). Really hope this works! :) Oh, by the way, if you are the last person in my talk page and no one else has posted a comment, feel free to put your next comment as a bullet point like this series of conversation, so you don't have to "Re: Re: Re:" every time! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *No problem! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Sorry it is a little late, but nice signature! Can you add a link to the talk page through the sig? Right now, it doesn't appear to have one... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) *Great! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) A favor? Since I am currently trying to add as much content into this wiki I am working on, can you do me a favor? If you come on and I am not around and there are new users, can you go around and greet them personally I have been doing? Don't do that if I already greeted them, but if I didn't, go ahead and say hi to them. I just realised I missed our anniversary of being "independent" over Wookieepedia. Well, happy post-independence day! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey, EternalBlaze, I guess it became a tradition, but Merry Christmas (when SW:BF(DICE) comes out, I will I get this done??? :P) and happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Still changing avatar pic as often as ever, huh? :P Speaking of which, can you hazard a guess which show I have gotten into by the look of my avatar (hint: it is an old anime that just got remake) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Noooo.... Not the clone, (as I said, it is really old show that got remaked) the design pattern on the my clone trooper (like how I edit my clone to have a santa hat)....Further hint: not Star Wars but it is within the space drama science fiction. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *It's a famous show, well in Japan now anyway, but was especially famous in the Western world during the 1970's ;P Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *Mmmmm....I don't know how to give futher hints.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Answer! It is Star Blazers / Space Battleship Yamato. It is a great show, mixing the concepts of Star Trek and actions of Star Wars, really. And since it came shortly after Trek, it have some scenes that was actually (or seems to me anyway) carried over to SW.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:15, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *I am surprise that you even heard of it! :D I was about to hint that it have a 2010 movie, but I thought that will lead you to search all 2010 sci-fi movie catalogs! The original anime was good, but they just remake it (no Star Blazers dub yet, but that is fine) it is called "Space Battleship Yamato 2199" The subs are out for download everywhere, since they just finished Season 1 a while back. Some people find the cartoon better than movie, though, because it don't rush the things too much. The remake is awesome animation. Here's the trailer. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) **And also, if you notice somebody saying Yamato and the subtitle goes Argo, it is basically the subbers refusing to accept modern times! (In the classic series Star Blazers call the ship itself Argo to avoid WW2 referance. But now it is pointless) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey, EB! Replied to your blog! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Well, it have been a while, you should relax some times and spend those hours enjoying the holiday season! Happy holidays! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC)